battle_for_mcdonaldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Awful Object Poses
Awful Object Poses is the winner of Battle for McDonald's 3, submitted and played by (Danger)Din0, also known as Orange Sugary. Character Awful Object Poses is based on a folder on AOP's user's computer. This folder contains various poses for object characters in Battle for Dream Island, and some Inanimate Insanity characters as well. Many of the images in this folder are used in AOP's entries. Awful Object Poses' default form is a blue folder with a green tick mark on their right corner. Gameplay Just like Din0's previous character, Strong Blocky, Awful Object Poses was a powerful challenge player, generally placing in the top half of most challenge results and placing in the podium of 9 out of the 19 challenges. This gave them the third-highest challenge average of the season, only being beaten by Fried Billy, who participated in only one challenge, and Marisa Kirisame. In the previous season, Din0 stated that he would get all of his friends to join BFM and create a "Mega Best Friends Alliance" with them. Despite this, Awful Object Poses initially planned to work with Tornado, but after being separated from him and agreeing to work with Dark Brown Brick, they accidentally created the alleged alliance consisting of AOP's previous allies, Rose for SOTF 2 and The Wonder, their friends Dark Brown Brick, This and Chikn Phries, all three of which were players that they had influenced to join the season, though the latter was indirectly, and the veteran Chalkboard, who they had become closer friends with as the season began. Awful Object Poses did not initially know what to think of the alliance but chose to follow them and lay low. Awful Object Poses contributed to some of Chikn Phries' various plots to eliminate the stronger competitors, but otherwise rarely used tokens and began to build up a large collection. They often had nothing to do with their tokens and began carelessly attempting to use them in nonsensical situations. This included vomiting in their confessional channel and attempting to use a Rosalin Token for Master K Dude on the vomit, which resulted in Master K Dude being able to see their confessional channel. Awful Object Poses was completely fine with this outcome and even promised that he would not vote for him. A later bizarre token usage came when the hosts introduced the BFM Handbook. After receiving access to the book, which ended up being a link to the Wikipedia page for The Bible, Awful Object Poses proceeded to use a Waluigi Token on it, transforming it into three King Boo Tokens and rendering it inaccessible. This would ultimately inspire Din0's character for BFM 4. Awful Object Poses was placed on the Yellow team and remained in almost no danger throughout much of the first team phase, only having to vote off Walkie Talkie. After being placed on Team Extravagant they voted off Baby Spiderman in a unanimous vote. Upon reaching the merge Awful Object Poses snagged a crucial immunity from a massive multi-person elimination instigated by their own alliance. At this same elimination one of his closest allies, Chalkboard, was eliminated despite being the winner of the challenge due to an unexpected loophole of the Rosalina Token. Dark Brown Brick and Chikn Phries were also eliminated after the "Mega Best Friends Alliance" was betrayed by The Wonder, who was frustrated at the alliance's total control of the game. Awful Object Poses was set off by the rather questionable elimination of Sami and began a ruthless attempt to eliminate Drisp, who was now controlling Chalkboard, as well as his allies. To achieve this they allied with Jigsaw Cuberty, and with the power of their alliance in combination with the remaining members of the Mega Best Friends Alliance, Chalkboard (controlled by Drisp) was eliminated just two rounds later. Awful Object Poses immediately began to target Drisp's remaining allies. After a botched vote resulted in Marisa Kirisame's second elimination, Awful Object Poses managed to successfully eliminate Brooklyn Brooklyn through the combined used of a Bowser Jr. Token and a Diddy Kong Token, after hearing that a Luigi Token would be used. After this, many of the other players began to realize the immense power Awful Object Poses held with his supply of tokens, and several Baby Peach Tokens were played on them. After an attempt to eliminate Jigsaw Cuberty (now being controlled by Accordion's user) went sour and resulted in the elimination of The Wonder, Awful Object Poses allied with Failed Arts and Crafts Project. In the following elimination, Awful Object Poses attempted to blindside Accordion and eliminate his close ally Pink Hornyshit Chips in a double elimination. The latter used a Peach Token, however, and FAACP was eliminated along with Jigsaw Cuberty due to a forgotten Dry Bowser Token effect. This left Awful Object Poses with only his most loyal ally, This. Following the rather expected elimination of Chikn Phries (controlled by Master K Dude's user,) Awful Object Poses realized that they possessed a large amount of Birdo Tokens, and with careful planning, could force the remaining two eliminations to be automatic boots and leave them and This as the final two. After successfully eliminating Pink Hornyshit Chips, Accordion retaliated by attempting to use a Funky Kong Token, which ended up giving Awful Object Poses a guaranteed spot in the final 2. Due to their plan, this meant that by successfully using their Birdo Tokens they would immediately win the season. Awful Object Poses was successful and won the season, but accidentally left This without immunity, giving them 3rd place. Performance Arbitrary Trivia * Awful Object Poses' pose is based on some of the ugliest eyes and limbs you can give to an object. Notably containing the infamous "90-degree arm" and has check-it eyebrows. * Awful Object Poses can transform into any awful object pose at will. ** Awful Object Poses does not have a definite gender and instead takes on the gender of whichever character they have transformed into. ** Awful Object Poses contains Strong Blocky, and can turn into him at will, technically making them the same character. Category:Contestants Category:BFM 3 Contestants Category:Challenge Winner Category:Winners Category:Alumni Category:BFM 3 Alumni Category:Played by Din0